


let this moment last, say you will always be here

by CupcakeOfAwesomeness



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Crushes, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, First Dates, First Kiss, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, I adore the original Broadway cast, Jake Dillinger Played by Britton Smith, Jake Dillinger-centric, M/M, Michael Mell-centric, based on iconis songs kinda, bc OBC RIGHTS, pins and patches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29028510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupcakeOfAwesomeness/pseuds/CupcakeOfAwesomeness
Summary: Here's the thing about Michael: he's afraid of being hung out to dry again. After the bathroom, he realized that anyone could turn on him at any time. To prevent future abandonment, he decides to retreat into his shell. If he never lets anyone in, he won't hurt when they inevitably leave him.Here's the thing about Jake: he's afraid of being an empty shell of a person. Learning not to place his worth and validation in his accomplishments was something he needed, but now he didn't know what to do. He ceases his eternal struggle to be the best at everything, yet that leaves him with nothing for his future. If he doesn't know who he is, how can he be anyone?Both are uncertain about themselves, about their futures, about each other. But, maybe that's okay. Maybe they're allowed to be unsure, to be worried, and still progress. Maybe, the future didn't seem so scary when they were together in the present.boycott speaking in the future tense,we vow to just allow the here and now,'cause it makes sense–the bar song, joe iconis
Relationships: Jake Dillinger/Michael Mell
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	1. MICHAEL. “and eventually every relationship ends.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Damn, Jayce, back at it again with another BMC fanfic!”
> 
> Yes, I cannot be stopped 😌✨
> 
> Anyways, this fic has been fueled by my adoration for Joe Iconis and all of his songs, and also my favourite instagram artists, who are drawing pins and patches art suddenly (idk how it suddenly started but I LOVE IT) 
> 
> (HERE ARE JUST A FEW OF MY FAVOURITES:  
> [TRT Jake/Michael proposal; @kkachi0305](https://www.instagram.com/p/CJOU3chhM9L/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link)
> 
> [OBC Jake/Michael cuddle; @kkachi0305](https://www.instagram.com/p/CKg55jHhUFf/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link)
> 
> [OBC Jake/Michael touching my hand; @rosemehhhh](https://www.instagram.com/p/CKetQSXDKlX/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link)
> 
> [TRT Jake/Michael listening to music; @_.lonelyspirits](https://www.instagram.com/p/CKj8GFIDmZ2/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link)
> 
> [OBC Jake/Michael side hugging; @makincereal](https://www.instagram.com/p/CK95wL1DIbJ/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link)
> 
> [OBC Jake/Michael absolutely smitten; @smallestkingart](https://www.instagram.com/p/CLFa9rrA5gX/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link)  
> And like I said, these are only some of my favourites, there are so so many, especially recently!!!!! Go show these awesome artists some love please!!!!!! 💜💜💜)
> 
> Now, this starting note is far too long already, so I'll let you hopefully enjoy this first chapter!!! 🤗

#### Michael. 

> _and eventually every relationship ends,_
> 
> _so throw out your baby and murder your friends_
> 
> _–the guide to success, joe iconis_

Shocked was probably the best word to describe how he felt right now, as Jake Dillinger shyly waved to him from across the hall. The world had halted, with sunlight flooding across the floor between them, not quite reaching Jake's face. The shade didn't obscure the soft expression across the jock's features, though, and Michael thought he might have an aneurysm. Seriously, who allowed him to be so adorable? It was practically deadly. 

Most of the students had already vacated the premises, with only the staff and what little stragglers there were left in the building—meaning, he and Jake were the only two in the hallway currently. Without the usual flow of traffic, it took Jake no time to cross over to Michael's locker, gripping the straps of his backpack. Michael wished he could disappear into a crowd to avoid confrontation with the hottest boy in school. 

“Hey, Michael,” Jake said, smiling lopsidedly. He reminded Michael of a puppy, head tilted and eyes bright. “What're you still doing at school?”

“I could ask you the same thing,” Michael replied, still unsure as to why the boy was even talking to him. 

Their relationship wasn't _bad_ , per se; after everything that went down with the SQUIP, the former cool kids had mellowed out, and were more than welcoming to Michael as he was integrated into their so-called ‘ _SQUIP Squad_.’ Still, he felt outcast. Of their group, he was the only one who hadn't been SQUIPed—in other words, he was the only one who didn't have this newfound connection the rest had. 

Jeremy assured him countless times this wasn't an issue, but he couldn't help but be wary. His mind kept returning to that night in the bathroom ( _“Get out of my way, LOSER.”_ ) and he wasn't sure if he could handle being tossed aside like that again. It was easier to keep himself at an arm's length from the rest. It was his natural self-defense. 

All that to say, despite Jake being a genuinely friendly individual, he and Michael didn't know each other very well at all. 

“Well, I had to redo a test I missed,” Jake said, pulling Michael's focus back to the conversation at hand. “Your turn.”

Michael pursed his lips. He wasn't keen on being made fun of. Not that Jake had done that since... Well, since before the SQUIP, probably. Still... 

“You don't _have_ to tell me, man,” Jake added, leaning on the row of lockers. “Just wanted to make conversation, y'know?”

“I'm in Art 11,” Michael said, pushing his anxieties to the back of his brain for now, “and I stayed late to finish up what I was working on.”

Jake's eyes lit up, brightening immediately. “No way! That's so cool, dude! I didn't know you were an artist.”

Michael would hesitate to call himself an _artist_ , however, he shrugged, cheeks warming rapidly. “Yeah, uh, I don't advertise it much.”

“Maybe I could see one of your pieces one day?”

_Um, no way in hell._ “Um, yeah, maybe.”

There was a lull in their conversation as he closed his locker, tugging the lock firmly in place, and shouldered his backpack. It would be rude to just walk away at this point, but Jake was fidgeting as he stared at the floor and Michael hated awkward pauses. He shuffled his weight from one foot to the other, then spoke up again. 

“So, retaking a test must've messed with your extracurricular schedule, huh?” Jake looked back up at him. “Did you have to miss out on the, um, chess club meeting or, uh, hockey practice or anything?”

“Oh. Um...” Jake shifted uncomfortably. “I'm not... in any extracurriculars anymore.” Michael's eyebrows shot up; Mister ‘ _I'm-The-Best-At-Everything_ ’ had dropped _all_ of his clubs and sports? “I just,” Jake hurried on, seeing Michael's befuddled expression, “don't know what to do now. Like, before the—” He cut himself off, looking for the best word to say. “Before the play and stuff happened, I felt like I needed to do all that shit to, like, define my worth? Like, if I wasn't the best at everything, then how could I ever be good enough for anyone?”

“Oh, Jake...”

“But,” he continued quickly, “now, after feeling so connected to everyone, I don't really feel like that. Which is great! But...” He shrugged. “Now I don't really know what I _want_ to do.”

How could Michael respond to that? 

“Sorry, that was stupid,” Jake laughed, rubbing the back of his neck, straightening up. “I should just go—”

“Wait, Jake,” Michael said, grabbing his arm. When their eyes met, his heart skipped a beat. Shit, _why_ did he have to be so gay? “Um, that's not—that's not stupid. Not at all.”

Lips curving upward, Jake murmured, “Thanks, Michael. I appreciate that.” He hesitated, then added, “Um, would you wanna... hang out sometime?”

“Why?”

He hadn't meant to say it, he just couldn't fathom why _Jake Dillinger_ wanted to spend time with him. He was a nerd—Jake was everything _but_. 

“I wanna get to know you, man,” Jake said, an undertone of bashfulness creeping into his voice. 

On one hand, Jake was always very pleasant to be around. He was polite, funny, kind—not to mention so hot that Michael thought his heart would explode. However, it was the other hand that gave Michael pause. The fact that, should they bond, Jake would one day leave him. If they stayed like they were—acquaintances, with a mild crush coming from Michael's end—it wouldn't be as painful when that happened. 

“I... I _can't_ ,” he said, looking away despondently. “I'm sorry. I'm _so_ sorry.”

He didn't give Jake a chance to respond before he retreated down the stairwell. He made the right choice; this would be better for the both of them. 

The funny thing is, he didn't feel better when he got in his car. There was a pit in his stomach that refused to settle and he couldn't focus on his music at all. Jake's dejected expression kept circulating his brain. 

He pulled off into the parking lot of 7Eleven. He needed a slushie. As he exited his PT Cruiser, his phone buzzed. 

**christy creme 🍩🎭**

_hey michael! (＾∇＾)ﾉ♪ quick q: what do you think of this dress??_

_[1 Image Attachment]_

_i need another human being's opinion (；^ω^）_

_ 4:33 PM _

He smiled upon seeing an image of Christine Canigula, posing goofily in a cute denim dress. Surprisingly, despite his wariness to get close to anyone, Christine was one of his very best friends. Maybe it was because she consistently hung around him and Jeremy, or because her positivity and energetic attitude was infectious, or maybe because she _demanded_ that they be friends and wouldn't take no for an answer—however it came to be, the fact of the matter was that Michael was perhaps more comfortable with Christine than Jeremy these days. He still was slightly scared she'd one day leave him, though he was able to push that to the back of his mind when she was around, as she never let him feel for a moment that she didn't love and appreciate him. 

**christy creme 🍩🎭**

_hey chris_

_yea thts supr cute! 🙌🎉_

_y r u asking ME tho?_

_bc you're honest and have good fashion sense~_

_so thank youuuu!!! (*＾3＾)/～♡_

_ 4:35 PM _

He pushed into the convenience store, ready to put his short conversation with Christine to rest, when he sighed. Pulling out his phone again, he prepared himself to possibly make a huge mistake. 

**christy creme 🍩🎭**

_hey who r u w/?_

_just my older brother, why???_

_could i call u?_

_ seen • 4:37 PM _

It took approximately zero seconds for his phone to start ringing as Christine called him first. He steeled himself and answered. 

“Hey, Chris...”

“Michael! Hi! How are you? What are you up to? What did you want to talk about?”

“I need some advice,” he admitted. 

“Oh, well then.” Christine cleared her throat and put on an overblown British accent. “Tell me then, Mr. Mell, how might I be of service?”

“Um...” He could imagine her face now, puppy dog eyes glinting gleefully, eager to help out. He couldn't just _not_ tell her. “So, it's, um, it's a thing. Ah, um, it's hard to talk about...”

“Take your time, Michael,” she said, voice softening instantly. He could hear shuffling and imagined her moving to lean against a wall or sit down somewhere, to get away from any potential crowd. “I'm here.”

“Last year,” Michael began, pushing past his nerves, mindlessly perusing the aisles as he readied himself to open his soul up to this girl, “during the Halloween party—you remember that, don't you?”

“Yeah, I do.” 

That was one thing he liked about Christine—when she was in serious mode, she didn't have a hint of sarcasm. Jeremy would've said something like, _Of course, I remember! It was kinda a big night, dude._ It wasn't like Jeremy was _trying_ to be blasé or disrespectful, he was just impulsive with his words. Christine was gentler, more delicate. 

“That night, um— _god_ , this is hard—Jeremy and I had, um, we had a...” He struggled to find the proper words. He landed on, “A falling out.” Taking a breath to steady himself, he plowed on, “He called me a loser and said—well, he said so many things—and I felt awful. All that SQUIP stuff, it really messed with him. With _us_. But, that's not the point.

“At first, I felt so lonely, like I would be a loner forever and no one would ever love me... Then, after that, I started feeling sort of, like, numb? Like, fuck him, he's just one guy who said some shitty stuff, y'know? But then, the play happened and he apologized and I forgave him and I thought everything would just go back to normal. But then, suddenly, he had all these _friends_ , which meant that he wanted _me_ to have all these friends—which is cool!—but I... I felt—I _feel_ —really fucking scared.”

“Do you know why you're scared?” she inquired gently. 

“I don't want to be left alone again,” he whispered, voice cracking as his eyes glossed over. He pushed his glasses up so he could rub his eyelids roughly. “ _Fuck_.” 

Christine hummed understandingly. “So, you're afraid that we'll leave you like Jeremy did in the past?”

He nodded, then voiced, hoarsely, “Yeah.”

“Jeremy came back, though.”

“I—I _know_ that. I just—I still—”

“I understand, Michael. Fear doesn't always listen to logic. It's still good to remember.” Michael whimpered as he desperately tried to prevent himself from breaking down in the middle of a 7Eleven. “What brought this on _now_? What triggered you?”

“Jake was talking with me after school,” Michael mumbled, picking up a pack of Sour Patch Kids and examining it. “He was being really nice and said he wanted to hang out and I—” He swallowed the lump in his throat, gripping his phone tighter. “ _I_ _couldn't_. If I get close to him, he'll leave. I can't—I can't risk it. I don't want to lose anyone; I don't want it to hurt so much _when_ I lose anyone.”

There were several seconds of pause. If it were anyone else, Michael would be worried they were bored of him; he knew Christine was staring into the distance, mind figuring out the perfect words to say. He walked over to the slushie machine, phone nestled between his cheek and shoulder. 

“I completely understand why you would feel this way,” she began, words carefully picked. “Your feelings are completely valid. Knowing that, I'll offer you a counter argument: if you don't take this opportunity to become closer friends with Jake, will you regret it?”

He thought of Jake. Of his dopey smile. Of the way he laughed when he didn't get the joke. How he wholeheartedly supported people's passions. The dorky dances he did whenever a song played. His enthusiastic inclusion of Michael into their group. His eyes, his hair, his arms...

“I think I will,” he whispered, chest tightening as he admitted it aloud. “But... what happens when he goes away?”

“Why are you so certain he _will_?”

“Because—because _everyone_ does eventually,” he said, voice almost pleading. “It all ends and I'll always be alone again.”

“Michael. _Breathe_.” He did; Christine continued. “Everything ends eventually, you're right, but most of the time it ends mutually, or due to circumstances beyond your control. I plan to stay friends with you for as long as I live, Michael—however, if I become a hazard to your health or safety, I expect you to drop me. Or vice versa. And one day, I'll die. That's not going to happen for many, _many_ years, but it will eventually. Relationships end, but that doesn't mean they're not worth pursuing.”

“But—but—”

“I had a best friend,” Christine interrupted, “in grade one. We were the very best of friends until she moved away in grade five. We stayed friends for a while after that, but it was harder to hang out when we lived hours apart and we both matured in different situations. We're not best friends anymore. I still follow her on social media, but we don't talk much. Now, do you think I _regret_ bonding with her so much when we were little?”

“No...”

“Exactly. We might not be close now, but I still treasure those memories of us when we were. I will always have a place in my heart for her, but our relationship has evolved and moved on.” He could hear Christine adjusting her position. “I don't know what the future holds. She and I may reconnect one day, it's not impossible. She and I may never speak again. But I believe it wasn't a mistake or happenstance that we met at the time we did.”

“So, what are you saying? There's some higher power that's making Jake want to be my friend now?”

“No, just that there's a reason you weren't friends before now, and why I think you could be great friends moving forward,” she said. “Before this, he was just struggling to find worth in the validation of others and of material winnings. Now, he's trying to distance himself from that way of thinking and put effort into his relationships as opposed to his own victories. Why deny him the chance to make friends with you?”

“I know... It's not _him_ , it's just...” He trailed off, unsure of how to express his emotions and line of thinking. 

“He's a good guy, Michael,” Christine said, gingerly. “He and I didn't work out as a couple, but he's an _amazing_ friend to have. His loyalty is boundless. I think you should give him a chance.”

He nodded, staring at the slurpee machine. “Thanks, Chris.”

“Anytime! You can talk to me about anything, Michael. I'm always here to listen and help if I can,” she responded, so cheerfully and easily that Michael felt like maybe he actually _could_. 

“I'll let you go. Um, yeah, thanks again.”

“'Course! Bye, Mikey!”

“Later, Chris.”

He exhaled, feeling the weight on his shoulders lighten slightly. He'd be okay. He paid for his slushie and gummies, then retreated to his car. He'd be okay, but Christine had given him a lot to think about. 

Sitting in his basement, smoking a joint, he called Jeremy. Far more mellow than earlier, he needed his best friend's advice. A few months ago, he would've hesitated—the SQUIP ordeal had left their relationship shattered, pieces everywhere and no glue in sight—but now, he dialed the number with ease. It would never be the _same_ as it had, that much was a given, yet it had come to a pleasant complacency. They were comfortable with each other again and he couldn't be more relieved. 

“Hey, Michael,” Jeremy answered, distractedly. From the background noise, it seemed like he was playing a video game. “What's up, dude?”

“Me,” Michael said, letting out a loud laugh. He could practically hear Jeremy roll his eyes. “Okay, but it's an actual serious thing. Jake wanted to hang out with me today.”

“Cool, man! What'd you guys do?”

“I said no.”

“Oh.” He could imagine Jeremy's face scrunched up with confusion. “Why?”

He swallowed. “I was nervous.”

“Oh, dude, Jake is, like, _so_ nice now! You don't need to worry—”

“Not like that,” Michael interjected. “Just... I don't know.” He had never told Jeremy about his feelings since the bathroom. Obviously, Jeremy was aware he'd hurt Michael, but he didn't know the full extent of it; Michael intended to keep it that way, to prevent the self-deprecation that would come from it. Jeremy was better off not knowing how deeply Michael feared rejection. “I just—I'm worried he'll get bored of me or—or be embarrassed by me or... something.”

“I get that,” Jeremy replied, and Michael could hear the telltale sign of a game being paused. “But I'm not kidding when I say that Jake is a _really_ nice dude. I know you've been a bit, uh, uncomfortable with the rest of the squad—and I get why!—but they're all actually good people, even Chloe. Jake, though... I think you'd get along really well, actually.”

“You really think so?”

“Yeah! He actually likes a lot of stuff you do, like cartoons and movies and stuff. Oh, and he drove me to school once and the _only_ CDs he had in the glove compartment were Michael Jackson. Honestly, I'm surprised you haven't bonded before now.” When Michael stayed silent, Jeremy hastily added, “I get why, though! I'm not trying to, like, make you feel guilty for not being super open to him or—”

“Jere! It's okay,” Michael interrupted. “I'm just still wary, y'know? I—” _I don't want to get close to anyone else because eventually they'll leave, they always leave, might as well not have any friends at all—_ “I'm just worried.”

“You've got nothing to worry about, dude,” Jeremy said. “You're the coolest guy I know and if Jake said he wanted to hang out, he must see that too. You should take him up on the offer. I think you'll have fun.” He paused for a moment. “Wait...” Michael heard him shifting on his bed, presumably sitting upright. “Are you—are you nervous because you're—because you _like_ him?”

That _was_ part of it, Michael couldn't lie. He hesitated in giving an answer, though. It was just a tiny little crush—a mild infatuation—that would most likely die out by year's end. Although, he'd thought that same thing _last_ year and it had still stuck around... Only heightening when Jake proved to be an incredibly charming individual. 

“I mean... Have you _seen_ him?” Michael said, staring up at his ceiling. “He's—he's _gorgeous_! And _so_ nice... _And_ tall...” He sighed—first dreamily, then defeated. “And _way_ out of my league.”

“Hey, we're all in the same league now,” Jeremy said, gently. Michael wasn't convinced. “Besides, I just said he has a bunch of similar interests to you. I know that it's... _intimidating_ , because he's, like, this mega popular jock, but I swear, if he wants to hang out with you, chances are he likes you too. You might as well go for it! If he just wants to be your friend, that's cool too, but usually, he only asks to hang out with people one-on-one when he's kinda into them. You should give it a chance; you might just score your dream man.”

“Okay. I'll—I'll think about it. Thanks, Jere.”

“No prob, Micah. See you tomorrow?”

“Yeah, 'course, man. Later.”

Breathing out a sigh, Michael leaned back on his bean bag chair. Maybe he _should_ hang out with Jake. If he asked again, maybe Michael would say yes. Except, surely he wouldn't. Jake probably didn't care; he'd forget all of this by tomorrow. 

Michael opted to take another long drag from his joint instead of thinking further. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as far as first chapters go, this one is pretty straightforward I think: Jake likes Michael (at the very least, platonically), Michael likes Jake (more than platonically), Michael is scared of being left alone, Christine is encouraging, Jeremy is encouraging, and I don't know how to write intoxicated humans 😂 I've never smoked drugs (you know the reference 😂) and so I have no clue how one might act, except I watch the Try Guys so I have a slight idea but idk they seem pretty normal to me, except a bit more laughy??? Idk man, the only high I've been is high blood sugars whOOP #diabetesamiright?
> 
> Um hopefully you like this chapter? More will be coming? Idk instagram is just on a pins and patches kick rn so that's where my inspiration is lol 
> 
> Again, check out the artists up top and support them!!! They all seem like very sweet human beings (from the small interactions I've had with them) so they deserve all the love!!!!! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!! I hope you enjoyed so far!!! Comments, kudos, and bookmarks make my day 💜 ~Jayce


	2. JAKE. “do you wanna hang?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY TO THE MASSES AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MEEEE 🎉🙌💜💜💜 I'm 21 now and I hate being an adult 😎
> 
> also, um, slow burn? I don't know her 😌✨

#### Jake.

> _do you wanna hang?_
> 
> _do you wanna hang?_
> 
> _do you wanna hang for a bit?_
> 
> _–do you wanna hang?, joe iconis_

“ _Fuck me_ ,” Jake muttered to himself, banging his head against his locker after the third time entering his combination wrong. 

“Don't tempt me.” Rich had appeared by his side, grinning impishly up at him. “What's eating you, bro?”

Jake gestured vaguely to his locker, finally managing to input the correct information and swing it open. 

“It's more than that. Your locker troubles never get you in this pissy of a mood,” Rich said, knowingly. He leaned against the pair of lockers next to Jake, as the taller boy shoved his textbooks and lunch bag away. “Is it homework? Girl troubles?” When Jake stilled, Rich's eyes widened excitedly. “ _Boy_ troubles?”

“Not—not _exactly_.” Jake sighed, knowing Rich wouldn't relent until he confessed. “I asked Michael if he wanted to hang out yesterday, but he said no. I'm kinda bummed about it.”

“He just said _no_?”

“Well, he said he _couldn't_ ,” Jake said, frowning. “It's whatever. I'm just disappointed he didn't want to hang. I wanted to get to know him better.”

Rich hummed. “Right. Just as friends, or...?” When Jake didn't reply immediately, he reminded him, “Dude, I'm bi, you're pan—I'm not about to judge you if you're into him.”

“I—yeah. I _do_ really like him... But I'm fine! It's fine, whether it's just friendship, or—or something _more_ ,” Jake decided, closing his locker and turning to face his friend. “You asked him out back in November though, didn't you?”

“ _No_ , I asked Jeremy if _he_ was dating Michael, then asked if Michael was _single_. I never asked him out specifically.” Rich started walking with Jake down the hall, gesticulating as he suggested, “Maybe he was just busy yesterday. He didn't say _no_ , he said he _couldn't_.”

“Yeah sure, and then he _ran away_.”

“Well, he might be cute, but he's also weird as fuck. Maybe that's just how he rolls,” Rich said. 

“He—I mean, he's _not_ —he's _just_ —”

“He _is_ weird, Jake. Weird isn't a _bad_ thing, though. You're weird too.”

“So are you!”

“You know it, baby!” Rich winked and they both laughed. “Maybe just ask him again today. It's the weekend, he's probably free.”

“I don't want to, like, _harass_ him, though,” Jake said. “What if he thinks I'm trying to, I don't know, stalk him or just get in his pants or something?”

“He won't. He'll just know you really mean it. You do, don't you?”

Jake thought of Michael. Of his soft-looking hair. Of how his eyes would light up when someone brought up his favourite things. How he drummed out various beats on his desk when he was bored. The way he'd sing under his breath without realizing it. His smile, his voice, his hands...

Without hesitation, Jake responded, “Yeah. Yeah, I do.”

Rich grinned widely, poking Jake's arm playfully. “Ayyy, Jakey D! You like him _so_ much, I can tell.” Jake swatted his hands away, laughing. “God, you two would be attractive as fuck together, holy shit.”

“Shut up!” Jake covered his face in embarrassment, smiling and blushing beneath his hands. “This is so stupid, I don't even _know_ him that well!”

“Bro, this is the cutest thing,” Rich said, nudging him. “You _wanna_ know him! You wanna hang out with him! That's some adorable shit right there.”

Jake was reduced to incoherent squawks as he felt his face get hotter and hotter. He never usually got so flustered over his crushes and Rich knew it, hence the incessant teasing. Was it really _that_ cute? 

“Hey,” Rich added, tone sobering gingerly, “Jake, it's gonna be okay. I bet Michael wants to get to know you, too. Like I said, he was probably just busy yesterday. Don't stress about it.”

“I'm not stressing about it!”

“Uh, yeah, you kinda are.” Rich patted his shoulder heartily. “Dude, it'll be good. Be more—” He cut himself off abruptly, before he could restate the phrase that all of them had come to despise so much. “It'll be okay,” he repeated, instead. “And, hey, if Michael doesn't want you, I'm okay being a rebound. For you or him.”

Jake laughed, finally releasing his hands from his face, allowing his shoulders to relax. “I'll keep that in mind.”

“Don't forget who your best bro is!”

Jake smiled, pushing Rich towards his first period class. “‘Course. I'll never have one better.”

First period was a free block for Jake and Brooke. They usually spent it either goofing off together or actually studying. Today, Brooke plopped down across from him, grinning from ear-to-ear. 

“A little birdie told me,” she began, leaning forward conspiratorially, “that our little Jakey D has a big old _crush_.”

Jake let his head fall on to his textbook with a _thud_. He forgot that Rich and Jenna shared their first period class, and as much as he loved Rich, the boy had little to no filter when it came to trivial gossip. Unless it was specified as a secret, which Jake had never done, Rich was going to babble about it to the first friend he saw, then subsequently forget. 

Once Jenna knew, Chloe and Brooke were soon to follow. While Jenna was better than before all the SQUIP stuff—she didn't just spread gossip and rumours willynilly—she still shared _everything_ with Chloe and Brooke. Michael probably didn't know (for now), but Brooke knowing meant that Jake was going to be pestered until she was allowed to help him. 

“C’mon! Don't you want advice?” she insisted, tilting her head and poking his cheek. “You look like you need it.”

“I _don't_ ,” he retorted instantly, though his voice was muffled by the book his forehead lay on top of. 

“Mmhmm.” She wasn't convinced; he turned his head so that he rested on his cheek and could see her face, albeit sideways, and she was still smiling coyly. “Look, Jake, I know it's Michael—which, by the way, is _so_ cute!—and I want to give you advice to get your man!”

“ _He's not my_ —”

“I _know_ , it's just an expression. I, of all people, know not to treat significant others as a mere object of lust.” Jake cringed, thinking back on Brooke's history of guys. Yeah, not fun times. “But remember, I dated Jeremy from basically the beginning of the year until Halloween—that's a full month and a half! He and Michael are best friends, so I know a thing or two about Michael Mell.”

“No, I don't—I mean—I _just_ —” He frowned, unsure of how to explain his thoughts to the blonde. Brooke stayed quiet, watching him keenly. It took him a few minutes to collect himself. “I don't want to pretend that I know him better than I do. Or—or that I'm someone different than I actually am.” Brooke opened her mouth, but he plowed on. “I already spent _so_ long trying to be so many different things. Like, I did every extracurricular I could, trying to be the best, to impress everyone—to feel valued, I think?—and it was all just—it was all just me trying to be someone else and I want to be myself.” He decided not to mention that he still wasn't sure who _he_ was; Brooke wouldn't understand. “I just want to be real with him.”

“I totally understand that, Jake,” Brooke said, placing her hand on his forearm and smiling tenderly. “I never meant to imply—I don't want you to be fake with anyone either. I only wanted to give you some talking points, or common interests... But, you're right, you should be real with him and learn about him from _him_ , not from me. I'm sorry for suggesting that.”

“It's okay, Brooke. I appreciate you being supportive and stuff. I'm just...” He shrugged, looking away timidly. “I really like him. It's so stupid how much I like him.”

“Aww,” Brooke cooed, beaming. “I ship you two _so_ hard!”

“ _Brooke_ ,” he bemoaned, abashedly. “This is the _worst_!”

“Honey, you'll be fine,” Brooke teased, booping him on the nose. “Crushes can suck sometimes, but _sometimes_ ,” she waggled her eyebrows goofily, “it turns out _really well_.”

“ _Shut up_!”

Brooke just laughed and patted him on the back comfortingly. He laid down on the table again; he liked Michael _way_ too much. 

He and Michael didn't share any classes until the afternoon this semester, so Jake didn't have a chance to talk to Michael until lunch. Of course, during lunch was when they were surrounded by all of their friends, which wasn't an ideal moment to ask him ou—to ask him to _hang_ out. He didn't want to make Michael uncomfortable right off the bat. 

All that to say, Jake didn't get around to asking Michael again until their third period, which was Math. Their teacher, Mrs. Liu, was very strict on not talking during her lessons, so Jake elected to write a note. He scribbled out, ‘ _Im sorry about yesterday_ ,’ and slid it across the table. Michael eyed him curiously. 

Seconds later, the paper was passed back with the added line of, ‘ _me too_.’ 

Jake's lips curved upwards and he tried to ignore the butterflies in his stomach. He responded, ‘ _could I try again today?_ ’

‘ _sure. ask me again._ ’

‘ _Michael, do you wanna hang out with me after school?_ ’

‘ _yes <3_’

If Jake read a little bit too much into the heart at the end, Michael didn't need to know that. He doodled his own heart in reply; he didn't miss Michael covering his flushed cheeks. 

“Arcade?” Jake asked tentatively, once they stood by Michael's locker for the second day in a row. This time, though, Michael looked a bit less apprehensive. 

“Um, yeah! I'd really like that,” Michael said, grin growing across his face. Then, hesitantly, he asked, “Um, Jake... Is this... I mean, is it a...?”

“A date?” Jake finished, voice quiet. Michael nodded and Jake rubbed the back of his neck. “Look man, I'm gonna be honest—I think you're really funny and smart and _cute_ and—and, um, when I'm around you, my stomach does, like, cartwheels—in—in the best way possible? And I'd—I'd _really_ like for it to be a date. But, I also value you as a friend and—and if you're not—if you don't want it to be, it can just be—it can just be two bros.”

“ _Chillin’ in a hot tub, five feet apart ‘cause they're not gay_!” Michael sang. Jake snorted, though he felt his face heat up at how endearing it was to hear Michael quoting a Vine and smiling so widely. “But, in all seriousness... I think I'd like that.”

“Yeah?” Jake asked, hope creeping into his tone. 

Michael nodded, beaming from ear-to-ear at this point. “Yeah. I—I won't lie, I'm _nervous_ , but... I have a total crush on you, dude. The fact you're, like, actually asking me _out_ is, like, _insane_.”

“The fact you're saying _yes_ is even _more_ insane,” Jake retorted, pulling on his backpack straps habitually. He wasn't sure what to do with his hands now. “Um, but, I'm really, _really_ glad you did.”

“Me too.”

Jake wasn't quite sure why he was so nervous. He'd been on dates before, he'd even had crushes of this calibre before—the last one probably being Christine—so why did he feel so uncomfortable? Maybe this all felt different because it was his first time asking out a boy. He'd come out as pansexual back at the beginning of January, when they'd all first returned from winter break. 

Since the fire, he'd been living with his cousins (Kyle, and his wife, Aelan, and their twin babies, Devon and Skylar) and, over the break, Kyle had asked him about his crushes. That's when he'd offhandedly said _Michael Mell_. After voicing it aloud, he knew it was true. Aelan (who was openly bisexual, like Rich) helped him discover the term pansexuality and it fit him to a T. It was scary admitting it to his friends, but when everyone in the squad embraced him with open arms, he knew it had been the right choice to make. 

“Jake?”

“Huh?” Michael was smiling fondly up at him, waving a hand in front of his face. “Sorry, I just—what did you say?”

“I just asked if you were ready to head out,” Michael repeated, and Jake was relieved to not detect a trace of annoyance in his voice. 

“Yeah! Yeah, sorry, I'm just...” He rubbed his hand along the back of his neck, chuckling awkwardly. “I'm just nervous.”

“You're—?” Michael laughed in disbelief, twisting his headphones' cord. “You're _nervous_? _Jake Dillinger_?” Jake's expression dropped and Michael swore, putting his hands on Jake's arms hurriedly. “Shit, sorry, that came out wrong! I just mean... you're—you're _Jake_. You're _everything_.” He ran a hand through his hair, glancing away. “But me? I'm just—I'm just _Michael_. I can't imagine why you'd be nervous. I'm nothing special.”

“But you _are_ ,” Jake insisted. “And I'm not some—some _amazing_ guy, I'm... _I'm_ just Jake. But,” he added, quieter, “Just Jake really likes Just Michael, and would very much like to take him to the arcade today.”

“Just Michael would very much like Just Jake to take him to the arcade, as well,” Michael replied, equally hushed, smile growing once again. 

“Get a room!” Chloe yelled, flipping them the bird from across the hallway (though, she was smiling and didn't have any true malice in her voice).

“Fine!” Michael called back, taking Jake by the hand and gently tugging him towards the staircase. He looked back at him, his lopsided smile making Jake's heart do backflips. “You ready?”

Trying not to focus on that fact he was clutching his hand, Jake nodded, beaming adoringly at him. “Let's go.”

Michael drove them, since Jake had lost his car in the fire. The arcade was about an hour out of town—well, there was a small one in the mall, but it was janky and the _best_ one was off the highway, by a rest stop—so they had plenty of time to talk before they arrived. Jake listened to Michael explain the hidden lore behind his favourite video game intently, enamoured by the excitement and passion in his voice. 

“So, yeah!” He had been smiling widely, gesticulating enthusiastically as he spoke, until he finished. Then, his fingers tensed around the steering wheel and his voice sped up. “But, sorry, that was probably super boring, I shouldn't've rambled for so long about _Game Theory_ , shit—!” 

“Hey, Michael, _hey_ ,” Jake interrupted, gently placing a hand on his shoulder. “That was really interesting! I liked listening to that—I like listening to _you_.”

“Really?” Michael whispered, glancing at Jake with an expression he could only describe as vulnerable. 

“Yeah. Shit, dude, I—I know we've already said this, but I _really_ like you. I—since December I've had a huge crush on you and—yeah. This is—I promise you, you're _so_ good. I'm not gonna be bored of you at all.”

“I... Damn.” Michael stared straight ahead, sniffing and swallowing loudly. “Fuck, Jake, warn a guy before you say that.” He blinked profusely, swallowing again. “I've been kinda crushing on you for, like, year?”

“ _Seriously_?”

“Dude, you're the hottest guy in school, and I'm _gay_. It's not that surprising, is it?” Michael shot back, giggling softly. “I didn't think you'd ever stop that whole ‘ _will they, won't they?_ ’ thing with Chloe, though.”

“I don't know why I was doing that,” Jake admitted, leaning back in his seat and watching the skyline. 

“Because we're teenagers and teenagers are horny?” Michael suggested. “Chloe's hot and she was into you; I'm not judging you, Jake.” He glanced over. “I know we're literally driving out to our—our, um, first date, and I've always been pathetically, perpetually alone, but it's chill that _you_ haven't been.”

“You're not pathetic,” Jake countered, immediately. “But, um, thanks. I don't know why I feel so— _so_...”

“It's okay,” Michael murmured, reaching over to take Jake's hand. “Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case it isn't clear what Jake's feeling during his conversation with Brooke: essentially, how I've characterized him in this fic, him being involved in tons of extracurriculars was his way of seeking validation and love (from both his peers, and parents), which was mentioned last chapter too, but he feels like that was all him being disingenuine and he wanted to be himself now, so he interpreted Brooke's offer of help as him tricking Michael (either by pretending he knew him better than he did, or that they shared more similar interests than they did), so he didn't want to do that. 
> 
> Anyways, ummm I love them so much !!!!! These boys!!!!!! They're gonna have a fun time :'))))) Comments, bookmarks, and kudos make me cry from joy!!! Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!!!! ~Jayce


	3. MICHAEL. “i'd be good for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: wow I love this fic but I'm stuck in writer's block :(((  
> Also me: *receives one (1) comment*  
> Me, two seconds later: OKAY CHAPTER 3 IS FINISHED
> 
> Literally comments make me write faster so I mean keep 'em coming 😂💜💜

#### Michael.

> _i’m not saying that we should fall in love,_
> 
> _not saying it’s scrawled in the stars above,_
> 
> _all that I’m saying is i’d be good for you_
> 
> _–good for you, joe iconis_

Shit, Michael was _so_ gay. 

Jake held open the door for him and his insides were suddenly knotted together, with a lovesick grin plastered on his face. _Cool it, Mell! It's your first date_ ever _, Jesus Christ._ He mumbled out a, “Thanks,” and the two continued through the brightly coloured foyer. They passed flashing lights and screams of children, the scent of pizza and popcorn filling their noses, before arriving at the till. Jake had already whipped out his wallet, waving Michael's away as he paid for their game cards. 

“ _I_ asked _you_ out,” he said, as he handed Michael a card with his name on it, “so I'm paying this time.”

“This time?” Michael asked, trying and failing to not get hopeful. When Jake froze, looking ready to backpedal, he continued with a playful, “As long as there _is_ a next time, I'll allow it, Dillinger.”

Jake grinned, nudging him affectionately. “If you're okay with it, there'll be as many next times as it takes.”

“Until?”

“Until you fall for me,” he joked, walking slightly ahead of the Filipino. 

Michael couldn't help from thinking, _Maybe I already have_. Before he could freak out and berate himself for the very thought, he remembered what Christine said the day previous. _Relationships end, but that doesn't mean they're not worth pursuing._ No matter what happens today, or tomorrow, or next week, or _anytime_ , is he going to regret having feelings for Jake? Is he going to _regret_ going on this date today?

Watching as the taller boy failed to properly swipe his card in the _Candy Crane_ , feeling his heartbeat pick up its pace, he knew that he'd never regret this day for as long as he lived. He still had his worries, but when he stepped forward to link his fingers with Jake's, laughing and joking along as he tried to maneuver the claw over the best candies, he felt as though Christine might just be right. This was worth pursuing. 

With a plethora of games under their belt, they hopped off of their stools at _Pac-Man Battle Royale_ to let some middle schoolers have their turn. They had barely taken three steps when Jake's face erupted into a grin. 

“Oh, dude! This one's my favourite!” Jake exclaimed, stepping up to an arcade cabinet that Michael had almost completely missed. 

It was off to the side, almost hidden behind a pillar, with a thin layer of dust covering the screen. It had a single button and a controller shaped like a pistol, telling Michael it was a light gun shooter game. There was no lineup, so Jake swiped his card instantly. 

“ _Carnival King_ ,” Michael read, watching Jake handle the bright yellow gun. “Huh, I don't think I've ever seen this one.”

“Yeah, it's totally underrated!” Jake said, pointing at the two player option until Michael shook his head—he just wanted to watch Jake this time. “Probably because you don't really get any tickets for playing. But Rich and I would play it every time we came here, and it's—” He stopped short, shoulders slumping slightly before pulling himself back into a shooting stance, jaw set. “It was my dad's favourite game. That's how I found out about it.”

“Oh...” Michael wasn't sure what else he could say. 

Everyone and their grandma knew the story about Jake's parents—how they got busted for money laundering, so they hightailed it out of the country to avoid jail time, leaving their teenage son to fend for himself. Michael knew better than anyone how _that_ ended up (see: his best friend setting fire to his house and him winding up in the hospital with two broken legs). He couldn't imagine it was easy to think about the couple that abandoned him to such a horrible experience and had yet to return. 

“It's okay, though,” Jake said, pulling Michael from his sympathies. “I'm better at it than he ever was. It's _my_ game now.”

Michael, who felt most certainly _not_ emotionally equipped to give any real encouragement to the boy, gave a pensive hum of acknowledgement. He elected to lean against the pillar and watch the taller boy aim the light gun around the screen, blasting digital targets with ease. His stance was perfect, holding the trigger like a true marksman, intensity coating his features while he gained more and more points. And damn, his _arms_ —Michael could stare at those biceps for ages. The only descriptor coming his mind was _drop-dead gorgeous_. 

It was a mesmerizing spectacle to watch—Jake's eyes narrowing in concentration, the subtle twitches of his fingers when he adjusted his aim, barely perceptible tensing of his tendons and muscles—

“Like what you see?”

Michael jolted at the sound, blinking and— _shit_ —he had been staring at Jake, mouth agape and eyes wide, for the past five minutes now. Jake was giving him a playful smirk, arms crossed over his chest. Michael looked down at the floor, cheeks on fire. 

“I, uh—I mean—um, well—” What was the point in hiding it? They were already established to be on a date; there was no reason to deny his attraction now. “Yeah, I really do,” he finished, meeting Jake's gaze. “You're fucking _hot_ , dude.”

Jake's expression softened. “Thanks, man. You are, too.” Michael gave him a sharp look, but Jake persisted. “Hey, I'm _serious_. You're _so_ handsome, Michael.”

“Shit, this is...” Michael covered his face, though he was smiling wide. “God-fucking- _dammit_ , Jake!”

“Oh god, I'm sorry? I didn't mean to, like, I don't know—”

“No, no, no,” Michael rushed to pull the jock's hands into his own, realizing his flustered gay panic had been misinterpreted, “I'm just really _happy_. Like, this is going really well and I—I already like you so much, it's overwhelming. I didn't mean to freak you out, I'm just... very gay.” He let out an awkward laugh, hoping he hadn't just ruined their date. “Like, the guy I've had a crush on for a year asked me out, took me to one of my favourite places around, _and_ said I was handsome? I feel like I'm _dreaming_ , dude. It's unreal and—and—” 

“Same,” Jake said, squeezing his hands gently. “I mean, it feels like a dream come true, as well. This has been…” His puppy-dog expression made Michael's heart skip a beat. “This has been one of my favourite dates I've ever been on,” Jake finished, raising Michael's hands to his lips, to kiss them each on the knuckles. 

Michael may or may not have just died. He _died_ and went to _heaven_ and Jake was an _angel_. Of course, knowing he was hella gay, he could eliminate the heaven option from the list of potentials. The only other possibility he could think of though was that this was _happening_. 

Then, Jake leaned forward slightly and Michael panicked. 

“Um, the _Deal or No Deal Deluxe_ game is open!” he said, wrenching his hands out of Jake's, gesturing to the machine a little ways away. “Wanna play that one?”

Jake frowned, but simply rubbed the back of his neck and said, “All right... Sure.”

He felt bad for pulling away. He _really_ liked Jake— _obviously_ he did—but... Michael had never kissed anyone before. _Ever_. 

The idea of it made his stomach churn with anticipation. He _wanted_ to kiss Jake. In fact, the idea of _Jake Dillinger_ being his first kiss was alluring. He craved it— _longed_ for it. However, his inexperience made his palms sweat with anxiety. He was going to mess it up somehow and Jake would leave him and he would be _alone_. 

So, instead, he swiped his card and said, “I have insane luck at this game. We're gonna earn _so_ many tickets.”

“Hey,” Michael said softly, as they sat together sharing a small pepperoni pizza, “I'm sorry about earlier.”

“Don't worry about it,” Jake said, shrugging. His expression was unreadable. “You don't wanna kiss. That's cool.”

“No, I don't want you to think that I'm not interested in—in kissing you,” Michael insisted, voice lowering as a rambunctious family walked by their table. “Because I _am_. I _so_ am. I'm just... I've never kissed anyone before. I'm scared.”

“Dude, I get it. _Really_.” Jake paused to chew his slice thoughtfully. “Are you worried that not kissing on the first date would, like, drive me away?” Michael shrugged miserably; he felt Jake's foot tap his gently. “I understand. I wanna be good for you. Shit, I don't know if that sounded weird, but it's true. I know we're gonna be hesitant and awkward for a while, but I think I can be, like, a good boyfriend. If you'll have me, that is.”

“ _Please_ ,” Michael blurted, red-faced. “I wanna be good for you, too. I know I'm, like, the opposite of who you've been with in the past, but I like you a lot and I wanna try to be a good boyfriend, too.”

“Then it's settled, I think,” Jake said, grinning widely. “Boyfriends.”

Michael's voice wouldn't emote louder than a whisper, and his smile was shaky, but he felt his heart soar. “Boyfriends.”

There was a moment of pause before Jake added, “Rich is gonna need to change up our backpacks.”

Michael guffawed heartily and knew that, despite his nerves, they could be good for each other. 

“You almost ready to cash in?” Jake asked, waving his card around. 

Together, they'd amassed a modest 1200 tickets. Not enough for anything _too_ cool, but they could buy their weights worth in candy and maybe a trashy stuffed animal. Whenever Michael came with Jeremy, they'd save up their points, waiting until something really awesome came along. Today, however, it was a date and he wasn't with Jeremy and he wanted to not worry about it. He did have about four dollars left on his card though...

“Wait,” he said, tugging on Jake's arm before he could head downstairs, “we should do a photobooth!”

“Bro, I'm down for that,” Jake said, grinning. “Which one?”

“That one you get, like, eight pictures,” Michael said, pointing to a larger than usual booth where four teenagers were crowded in, doing goofy poses. “We could slice the page in half and get four pictures each. Plus I have just enough money on my card.”

“Let's do it.” After the group of teens dispersed, Jake followed Michael into the white void. He grinned at the screen. “Oh wow, it instructs you how to pose based on which person you choose!”

“Oh, that guy's hot,” Michael said, unthinkingly. For a moment, his eyes went wide, worried he had just screwed up the date by admitting to finding a fake photographer attractive. 

Instead, Jake just nodded. “Fuck yeah! Let's choose him.”

They tried to follow the directions to the best of their abilities, though they mainly ended up tripping over each other and giggling. Near the fifth or sixth photo, Michael found himself staring at Jake. He had no idea for how long he stared until he gently grabbed Jake's elbows to force him to face him. Jake seemed mildly confused, still smiling, and stepped closer to place his hands on Michael's hips. 

“Could you kiss me?” Michael breathed, unable to pull his eyes away. 

“Are you sure?” Jake asked, brows furrowed. “I mean, earlier you didn't seem ready, and I don't want you to force yourself to do anything—”

“Jake. _Please_.”

With those words, Jake's grip loosened, his hands moved to Michael's cheeks, and he bent down. When their lips met, it wasn't dramatic. In fact, it wasn't even that great—Michael's glasses bumped against Jake's face, their teeth clashed together, and Michael wasn't sure what to do with his hands—yet neither could stop smiling. They broke apart after hearing the camera click, smiles wide and foreheads connected. 

“That was...” Michael didn't have words. “ _Wow_.”

“Yeah,” Jake said, rubbing his thumb along Michael's cheek gently. He held his face as though it were the most precious thing in the world. “Yeah. Just... wow.”

“I just had my first kiss,” Michael said, in barely over a whisper. He touched his lips softly, then began to giggle giddily. “You were my first kiss!”

“I'm glad I could take your kissing virginity, as Christine would say,” Jake teased, though he didn't release him just yet. Michael only laughed harder. “But seriously... I hope that was okay. I know you—I mean, earlier, you just—”

“It was better than okay, Jake,” Michael assured him. He leant into the taller boy's touch, smiling. “You're good for me.”

“I—good. That's good.” Jake's expression was soft as he cupped Michael's face. “You're good for me too, Michael.”

The chattering of the virtual photographer in the background began to cease, spiel ending with instructions of how to customize their print and where to pick it up in the booth. Jake reluctantly peeled his palms from Michael's jaw, heading over to retrieve their photos. Michael joined him, cheeks ablaze when he saw that there were two photos featuring their kiss. 

“Nice,” Jake said, fingers ghosting the image. He seemed to genuinely adore the collage they'd ended up with; Michael's heart fluttered thinking about how he might look at it fondly before going to bed tonight, or upon waking up tomorrow. 

“Which half do you want?” he asked. When Jake hummed thoughtfully, eyes seeming to hover over the right half. “You can have the right half if you want. I like the left one.”

“Really?” When he nodded, Jake kissed his temple gingerly. “Thanks, Michael.”

“My half is going up on my wall,” Michael said, absentmindedly tracing his finger along the edge of the page. 

“I don't know where mine's going yet...”

“That's okay. No rush.” Michael glanced outside of the booth and saw a middle-aged couple waiting patiently by the door. “Hey, we'd better go. Let these guys have their turn.”

“Oh, right.” As they squeezed past, Jake threw out a, “Sorry!”

“It's perfectly all right,” said the man, giving each boy a smile. 

“You're cute together,” the woman added, catching her partner's eye. “You remind me of our daughter and her girlfriend.”

Michael wasn't used to straight-passing couples acting friendly towards him (he'd never had a boyfriend before Jake, obviously, but his pride patch wasn't exactly hidden) and it was like a breath of fresh air. He realized it felt even better when referencing both himself _and_ Jake. As they headed downstairs, toward the prize counter, he held onto Jake's arm. 

He was still scared, certainly, but everything felt a little bit brighter. He and Jake were good for each other right now in this moment. And that's all Michael could ask for. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never kissed anyone and I'm sad about it bc I wanna be in love so badly so anyways I'm living vicariously through Michael Mell, what else is new—
> 
> I can't wait until we get to meeting their respective families!!!! I gave Michael some siblings this time! In all my other fics he's an only child, but this time he's got FOUR younger siblings whom I adore :3 also I already mentioned Jake's cousins that he lives with and I love them too!!!!! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!!!!! I really hope you enjoyed it!!!! Kudos, comments, and bookmarks make my heart sing!!!! ~Jayce


End file.
